


Destiny

by FloatingLeaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I give you yet another version of how it all began. I am extremely predictable, I know. *sigh* ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist letting the Twins have a little fun... but they know when it's time to leave the bedchamber, I promise.:P

"Legolas! Well met, old friend! We have missed you dearly!", cried Elrohir, dismounting in one fluid motion and opening his arms. The graceful blond elf leading the small company in front of them dismounted also and stepped into the embrace. Elladan soon followed, draping an arm around the blond's shoulders. 

"Meet our foster brother, Estel", he said. "It is his first time on patrol with us. His true name is Aragorn, but he has only recently found out about it and does not like it very much." 

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn?!?...", exclaimed Legolas, looking up in the direction of Elladan's extended arm. His upturned face was glowing subtly in the golden afternoon light, and his eyes mirrored the cloudless sky above. Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. 

"Please call me Estel", he said, sounding harsher than intended. Those crystalline eyes were making his face burn.

"As you wish", Legolas nodded courteously. 

 

Later, as they sat in a companionable circle around the fire, the twins chatting quietly with Legolas between bites of their evening meal, Aragorn kept stealing covert glances at that striking face. He couldn't seem to look away for more than a few moments at a time - but whenever Legolas' eyes caught his, he pretended to be extremely preoccupied with eating or tending the fire. He just didn't know what to do with this strange attraction. He had never felt this way before. 

 

He woke up during the night to some quiet rustling in the undergrowth nearby. He could barely make out the silhouettes of his sleeping companions in the dark, but he noticed that the twins' bedroll had been moved farther away from his own. Why would they bother doing that? It was hardly a secret to him that they were in the habit of sharing intimate touches under the covers - and he couldn't see much anyway. Perhaps they wanted to be discrete for the sake of the elves from Mirkwood... but then, the entire Mirkwood patrol had climbed up into the trees anyway, to rest among the branches or watch over them from above. So whoever was keeping watch could surely guess what was going on. 

And then he saw it. The unmistakable glimpse of silver in the moonlight. A blond-haired figure slid soundlessly down to the ground from a nearby tree and made its way towards the twins' bedroll. The blanket was lifted and the figure slipped under it, but the glowing tresses were still peaking out - right between the two dark heads of his brothers. There was more quiet rustling, then some harsh breathing and finally a stifled moan. Aragorn's face was on fire. And so was his body. He never reacted so strongly to the sounds of his brothers' lovemaking. He never tried to picture it in such vivid detail. The three bodies under the blanket were moving - as far as he could make out, they were lying on their sides, chest to back, with Legolas in between. He couldn't tell the twins apart in the dark, but he knew Elrohir was the one who liked to press his buttocks against Elladan's groin when they slept together. And he knew from their teasing conversations that Elladan greatly enjoyed being in that position. Legolas, apparently, enjoyed both. Aragorn's manhood went painfully rigid at the thought. He bit into his blanket to stifle his moans as he wrapped a hand around it. He could hear the three elves' irregular breathing and soft, quiet grunts as they moved in tandem. He wanted to be the one lined up behind Legolas, feeling the shapely buttocks rub up against him. He wanted to bury his face in that glorious river of moonlight flowing down Legolas' back. He wanted to move closer to them, pull the blanket away and light a lantern so he could watch. But all he did was pull frantically at his throbbing arousal, no longer caring if they could hear his groans over their own. He exploded when a muffled cry reached his ears and he saw Elladan's hand peak out from under the blanket to cover Legolas' mouth. He wanted to make the glorious blond elf scream in pleasure, or bite his hand until it bled. He was truly frightened by the intensity of his passion... frightened and confused. He had barely met the Mirkwood prince, after all. 

The next morning, he found it even more difficult to meet Legolas' gaze. There was a knowing look in those sapphire eyes that made him blush and turn his face away. Still, the golden elf's arresting beauty imprinted itself firmly upon his memory and became the chief source of inspiration for fevered dreams filled with longing. 

 

Several years passed before they saw each other again. Aragorn had returned to Rivendell after his first sojourn with the rangers, and found that the Mirkwood prince was paying a visit. He had hoped to perhaps meet Legolas by chance in the wild, patrolling the outer reaches of the Mirkwood forest - but never expected to encounter him in Rivendell. Seeing him at dinner table next to his father rendered Aragorn speechless. The golden-haired prince was wearing a silver-blue tunic that brought out his eyes in a most fetching way. He looked even more arresting than the picture in Aragorn's memory. The young ranger approached the table on trembling legs that threatened to give out under him. Lord Elrond turned to him and smiled warmly. 

"Here you are, Estel. My heart rejoices to welcome you home again. You have met Legolas, I believe?" 

While Aragorn struggled to regain his voice, Legolas spoke. "You do remember me, Estel?"

What a question, indeed. "Yes", he managed, feeling his cheeks burn again under that crystal blue gaze. 

"You have changed", Legolas went on. "Last time we met, you were hardly more than a boy." 

"Human children grow up very fast", Lord Elrond added with a tinge of regret. "These past few years saw Estel transformed from boy to man." 

"I have had some dealings with human men", said Legolas. 'However, none were as comely as the one before me." 

Aragorn plopped down into a chair, blushing deeply and unable to muster a response. Lord Elrond's lips stretched into an indulgent smile.

"He is still young, Legolas. He may be a skilled fighter for one of so few summers, but he has never been too keen on mastering the art of courteous conversation." 

"Ada!", Aragorn gasped in reproach. Legolas regarded him with warm amusement. 

Lord Elrond shook his head. "Forgive me, Estel. I did not mean to embarrass you in front of our guest. I am merely happy that you are here with us. Please, have some wine." 

Aragorn did. He had a considerable amount of wine that night, to be frank. And then he had some more. By the time their meal was over, he was feeling pleasantly relaxed and carefree, and no longer so tongue-tied around Legolas. He asked a few questions about Mirkwood, and the prince seemed happy to answer. His attention was focused almost exclusively on Aragorn, and there was a warm, inviting glow in his eyes. When others began to rise from their seats, the two of them remained, gazes locked as their fingers played absently with their wine goblets. Aragorn jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Methinks you are inebriated, little brother", Elladan said playfully. "Shall we help you back to your chamber?"

"No! I am perfectly fine!" Aragorn exclaimed, a little louder than intended, and shrugged him off. The twins both laughed, and Legolas smiled in a most captivating way. "I do believe Estel is in no danger of collapsing under the table just yet", he assessed. "Should he require assistance, however, I will be happy to provide it." 

"Ahhh... indeed. We leave him in your capable hands, then", Elrohir smirked, spreading his arms in a gesture of surrender. "Just don't take unfair advantage of his tender age." 

"I am a grown man!", Aragorn protested instinctively before he could stop himself. He was tired of the twins reminding him of his immaturity, and he certainly did not want Legolas to think him too young.

The twins exchanged a knowing look, and Legolas made a dismissive hand gesture towards them, as though signalling to a servant that he was not needed any more. "Of course you are", he agreed, sweeping his gaze up and down Aragorn's frame. "I can see that well enough." 

Aragorn blushed again, swallowing hard. He paid no mind to the twins' matching smirks as they retreated, or to their parting remarks about treacherous wiles of Mirkwood elves. Neither did Legolas. The prince rose slowly from the table and extended a hand. 

"Would you like to accompany me to my quarters? We can take that second bottle of wine with us and finish it there, if you wish." 

The young man nodded wordlessly and rose to follow. He wobbled slightly on his feet, but Legolas was by his side in a flash, offering his strong, though slender frame for support. Heat seared through Aragorn's body at every point of contact. He was no virgin anymore, having indulged in some covert sexual experimentation with a few fellow rangers in the wild - but no one's touch had ever affected him so strongly, and he was prone to closing his eyes at the moment of release and picturing the very face that was so close to his in this instant. Desire overwhelmed him, and before he had time to reconsider, his parted lips sought the ones before him. There was only the slightest flicker of surprise in Legolas' eyes before he pressed closer and returned the kiss with passion. His tongue delved deep into Aragorn's mouth, then coaxed its playmate back into his own. It was a heated, clumsy exchange that lasted but a moment, before the prince reluctantly pulled back. 

"Not here", he gasped, breathing hard. "Come to my rooms, quick." 

He grabbed Aragorn's hand and nearly dragged him out of the hall - though the only resistance he encountered on the way was due to the young man's dizziness and lack of balance. Fortunately for the eager couple, the corridors were nearly deserted, most of the house's inhabitants either having retired to their chambers for the night, or still lounging in front of the massive hearth in the Hall of Fire. And if anyone saw them stumbling along, they were wise enough to keep their eyes averted and their mouths shut. At least for the moment. 

As soon as the door to Legolas' chamber closed behind them, they fell into a heated embrace, panting as their lips sought contact once more. Legolas framed Aragorn's face between his hands and applied himself wholeheartedly to the kiss, while at the same time steering the young man gently towards the bed. Aragorn's hands clutched at the elf's clothing, not daring to remove it, but wanting to feel as much of Legolas' body heat through the fabric as possible. He mapped the lightly muscled shoulders, strong back and gracefully tapered waist, longing to move below it, but lacking the confidence - until one of Legolas' thighs slid between his own, pushing against his obvious arousal. He moaned into the elf's mouth and dragged his palms slowly down the firm buttocks. Legolas bucked against him, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. 

"Valar, yes!...", he sighed. 

"I want to have you", Aragorn blurted out. "I have desired this ever since we first met..." 

Legolas laughed breathlessly. "I wish I'd known!... You would have had me much sooner..." 

At that moment, the backs of Aragorn's knees hit the bed and he stumbled, taking Legolas with him as he toppled over onto the soft mattress. The fall brought their groins into direct contact, and they both moaned. Then Legolas sat up, straddling Aragorn's hips, and started deftly undoing the laces of his jerkin, while rubbing their straining arousals together. Aragorn could scarcely believe he was the cause of the elf's painful hardness. Let alone the words Legolas had uttered. He decided this must all be a wine-induced dream that would fade with the light of morning. However, this only gave him more reason to be bold and daring while the dream lasted. He squeezed the prince's buttocks through the fabric of his leggings, then reached for the garment's waistline to drag it down. Legolas obligingly lifted his hips to make the task easier, then arched and moaned deeply as his bare backside was exposed to Aragorn's touch. In one fluid movement, he pulled off his tunic and tossed it over his head. His undershirt soon followed. Then he quickly unbound his hair, all the while gyrating against Aragorn's hips and pushing into his exploring hands. He was a vision of spilled moonlight in the darkened room, illuminated only by the faint golden glow of the fireplace. His gleaming tresses fell in a curtain around his shoulders as Aragorn gazed in wonder. 

"You are more magnificent than Glorfindel", he murmured, almost to himself. Legolas heard him, however, and smiled an enticing smile. 

"Surely I am not, but it pleases me greatly that you would say so", he responded, still rolling his hips as he resumed his task of removing Aragorn's clothing. With obvious reluctance, he stepped down from the bed for a moment to finish undressing them both. As soon as their shoes and leggings dropped to the floor, they reached for each other and tumbled onto the mattress, each seeking to feel the other's naked skin against his own. The sensation made them both gasp. Legolas trailed his fingers curiously through the light dusting of hair on Aragorn's chest, then rubbed his own smooth, hairless chest against it. 

"Mmm... it tickles", he breathed. 

"Is that a good thing?...", Aragorn asked, amused. 

"Can't you tell?...", Legolas answered teasingly, taking Aragorn's hand in his own and placing it on the stiff column of flesh between his thighs.

Aragorn groaned as his fingers wrapped around the rigid shaft. He stroked it firmly, and felt it surge at the touch. 

"I have dreamt of this... so many times...", he rasped. Legolas moaned, rocking his hips gently into the caress. 

"So have I...", he breathed. 

Aragorn paused for a moment. "You have... you dreamt of me?...", he asked, incredulous. 

"Yes", Legolas confirmed with a blissful smile. "Why do you think I am here?" 

Aragorn just stared at him, open-mouthed, for a few heartbeats. "You came to Rivendell because of me???", he stammered finally. 

"Yes. I found I could not stop thinking about you after we met, so I decided to pay a visit and see if you might be interested in renewing our acquaintance", Legolas explained. "Now please continue what you were doing. I rather enjoyed it", he added coyly.

Aragorn chuckled, feeling lightheaded, and resumed his caresses, bending his neck to nuzzle at a creamy shoulder. The fresh, woodsy scent of the elf's naked skin overwhelmed his senses. He pushed Legolas's thighs apart with his own and delved deeper, fingertips brushing tentatively against the hidden entrance. 

He was rewarded with a deep, needy moan. "More, please... I want you to breach me", Legolas whispered hotly into his ear, and Aragorn pushed in, fingers trembling, heart hammering, cock surging and rubbing insistently against Legolas' hip. 

The elf's slender hand wrapped around him and they both moaned loudly. "Your manhood is so large, so powerful", Legolas breathed, arching against him. "I want it inside me, I want to ride it until the sun comes up..." 

Aragorn groaned, biting his lip. "My seed will be spent in a heartbeat if you keep stoking my desire like this", he warned. 

"Would it help you last longer if you allowed yourself release before you mount me?"

"Yes, but... are you willing to wait until I am ready again?..."

"Of course, Estel. I am sure we can find a way to pass the time. We have all night." 

With these words, the elven prince rolled over on top of his lover and slid sinuously down the prone body, exploring it with hands and mouth. He was playful and attentive and seemed to be truly enjoying himself, so Aragorn just lay back and surrendered, moaning in bliss. This was more than he ever dared dream about. After several moments of teasing, licking and pinching both his nipples, Legolas kissed a fiery trail down his stomach and finally rubbed his cheek against the pulsing shaft. His slender fingers cupped Aragorn's sac, while the silky lips surrounded the sensitive head. It took no more than a few gentle squeezes and kittenish licks to bring the overwhelmed young man to a shuddering climax. Legolas rubbed his thighs soothingly as he calmed down, then crawled back up his body, smiling delightedly at Estel's dazed expression. 

"You are easy to please", he observed with obvious amusement. 

"You are a wonder", Aragorn rasped, still out of breath. "You make me burn like a forest fire..."

"The feeling is mutual", Legolas murmured, pressing closer and rubbing his groin suggestively against Aragorn's hip. 

"Tell me what you want, how you like to be pleasured... I shall do anything", Aragorn whispered, nuzzling the side of Legolas' neck. 

The elf sighed deeply, arching into the caress. "Put your fingers in me", he said. "And if you want to make it even better, suck on the tip of my ear." His voice was thick with arousal as he lifted a leg in invitation. 

Aragorn did not need to be asked twice. He applied himself to the task, probing the tight opening with gentle insistence while his mouth travelled up Legolas' neck and explored the delicate shell of one pointed ear. Legolas was trembling, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm as he sought to impale himself on the questing fingers. "Yes... yes... deeper...", he panted, nails digging into Aragorn's back. His passion was intoxicating, fueling Aragorn's desire despite his recent release. His body wasn't quite ready yet, but his mind supplied burning images of Legolas' taut backside pierced by his eager manhood. His fingers searched the clinging passage until they found the slightly raised mound of flesh within it. He massaged it eagerly, while tracing the intricate whorls of Legolas' ear with the tip of his tongue. The gasps, shudders, moans and sobbing breaths resulting from this double assault were nearly enough to drive him mad with lust. He desperately needed to see, hear and feel Legolas climax from his touch. He needed to taste it. He captured the pointed ear-tip between his lips and nibbled on it for a few moments, then bit down gently, causing a tortured groan. He licked a wide stripe along the side of Legolas' neck, then moved downwards, mapping the smooth expanse of the elf's chest with his hand and mouth, while the other hand continued its intimate exploration. The prince lay spread-eagled and open before him, moving sinuously into the touch. Aragorn dragged his nails teasingly down the smooth flank, feeling the flesh shiver, then caressed one slender thigh and stabbed his tongue into the navel. He could feel Legolas' eager cock straining against the side of his face. 

"By the grace of the Valar, have mercy!...", the elf gasped, burying his fingers in Aragorn's tangled hair. 

"You wish me to stop?...", the young man teased, heady with a glorious sense of power he'd never experienced before. 

"No!... do not stop, I beg you. I am so close..." 

"Let yourself go then. I want to hear you scream", Aragorn said thickly, barely believing he was being so bold, but not caring in the slightest. He took the slender shaft between his lips and sucked eagerly, stabbing his fingers hard into the elf's quivering channel. Legolas bucked with a strangled cry, then stiffened as his body surrendered to a powerful climax. 

"By Elbereth, Estel!... Yes... yes... yes!...", he sobbed, shuddering all over as he spurted into his lover's mouth.

Aragorn relished the taste, the sounds of pleasure and the sensation of Legolas' intimate passage clenching around his fingers. It was nearly overwhelming... but still, he wanted more. He was rock hard again, and his body craved release. He rose up from between the elf's open legs and covered the prone body with his own, pressing his hips down while he buried his hands in the wild silver-gold tresses spread over the pillows and claimed Legolas' mouth in a fiery kiss. The prince kissed him back with abandon, winding both arms and legs around him and moaning into his mouth. 

"I must have you now, or I shall go mad", Aragorn gasped when they broke apart for air. 

"Yes!... Take me hard, Estel, and ride me until we both see stars..." Legolas lifted one arm over his head and reached behind the pillows. "I've put a vial of oil somewhere here", he explained. 

"I am glad you did, since I did not think to bring it with me", said Aragorn, relieved. "Your charms made me lose my head", he admitted ruefully.

"My charms?... Or was it the wine?...", Legolas teased with a dazzling smile. Then he pressed a tiny glass vial into Aragorn's hand. 

"Here. Make yourself slick and ready for me. Or better yet, let me do this." He pulled the stopper out and anointed his fingers with the thick liquid, then wrapped them firmly around Aragorn's throbbing cock. 

"Mmmmm... Have I told you already how impressed I am with this fine piece of flesh?...", he murmured into the young man's ear. 

"You might have... Ahhh... yesss... but I don't mind... ahhh... hearing it again...", Aragorn laughed breathlessly, flushed with excitement and desire.

"I thought you wouldn't", smirked Legolas. "Now, please put it to good use. Shall I turn over for you, or do you wish me to stay on my back?..." 

"Turn over", said Aragorn, after a brief moment of hesitation. Seeing Legolas stretched out naked before him had been wonderful and highly arousing, but the image of his cock disappearing between the luscious globes of the prince's backside was undeniably one of his most cherished fantasies, and one that had yet to be fulfilled. He felt a powerful urge to do what he knew Elladan had done before him... what he knew Legolas had enjoyed. He had, however, no intention of covering Legolas' mouth with his hand to keep him from crying out. On the contrary, he rather hoped for a strong vocal appreciation of his efforts. 

Smiling lasciviously, the elf rolled over onto his stomach and lifted his firm, round buttocks in blatant invitation. The sight itself was nearly enough to make Aragorn lose his fragile composure. Biting his lower lip in concentration, he lined himself up behind Legolas, gripped the prince's narrow waist with shaking hands and pushed in. Tight, clinging heat surrounded his eager flesh. 

"By Elbereth... you are so big...", Legolas panted. 

"Does it hurt?", asked Aragorn in a strained voice, using every last shred of willpower to make himself slow down despite his body's urgent demands. 

"Only slightly... You have stretched me well... Please, do not stop..." With these words, Legolas braced himself on his elbows and pushed back against him. In a heartbeat, he was fully sheathed in velvet fire. They both groaned heatedly... then Legolas threw a smoldering look over his shoulder and said: "Have your way with me now, human... and by the grace of the Valar, do not hold back." 

"As if I could", Aragorn moaned, pulling out half-way and snapping his hips forward. Legolas cried out, back arching, and moved his knees farther apart for better access. Aragorn sat up on his haunches, pulling the elf's hips up onto his thighs, and started a vicious rhythm, squeezing the perfect, willing flesh in eager handfuls as he watched himself slam into it. He couldn't stop now if his life depended on it. His body and mind were both on fire. Legolas moved sinuously against him, clutching at the sheets and groaning into the pillows. "Yes... yes... so deep... ahhh... more... yesss... now... just like that... ahhhhh... Valar help me... yes... now!..." The growing urgency in his cries drove Aragorn to the brink of madness. He leaned over the squirming body and swept the tangled mass of golden hair away from one flushed ear, which he then captured between his lips, while his other hand dove under the prince's stomach and wrapped around the straining arousal. In a few heartbeats, the elf's inner muscles contracted powerfully around him and he heard a sharp, piercing cry of release. He slammed one more time into the clenching channel as he felt his seed leave him in a rush. His body was shaking, his vision swimming and he was vaguely conscious of making almost as much noise as Legolas - not that he cared. He dropped limply onto his lover's back, struggling to calm his breathing. Ecstasy still flooded his senses, and he could feel Legolas' racing pulse against his lips.

Long moments passed in silence, broken only by their exhausted breaths and the slow hiss of a dying fire in the hearth. Aragorn was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt a sudden drift of cool air touch his naked back. He shivered. 

"Are you cold?", murmured Legolas into the silence. 

"Mmhmm", he murmured back, lacking the energy for a more articulate response.

"Let us crawl under the covers." He disentangled himself briefly from Aragorn's embrace, only to fold back the blankets and slip under, opening his arms in invitation. "Come here. Better now?"

"Mmhmm..."

Legolas laughed quietly, smoothing the young man's tangled hair. "Do all human men lose the power of speech after coupling?", he teased.

"How would I know?", Aragorn yawned contentedly, snuggling into his lover's warmth. Suddenly, a thought ocurred to him. "Do you wish me to stay here, or should I go back to my rooms?", he asked. 

Legolas planted a kiss on his forehead. "I would very much like for you to stay", he said.

"Will you lay with me again?" 

"Yes. Most definitely so, and as soon as you are ready", Legolas responded with a teasing smile. 

Aragorn chuckled, relieved. Then he looked up into Legolas' eyes before asking the next question.

"Will you also lay with my brothers?" 

"Only if you are not around", said Legolas, still smiling. Then he grew serious, taking Aragorn's hand in his own and placing it against his chest. 

"I am very fond of your brothers, Estel. I enjoy sharing their bed, and I have done so many times, since long before you were born. But it will not break my heart to give them up. They have given me comfort and pleasure, but you have done more. You have touched my soul."

Aragorn gazed at him, speechless. Then he brought Legolas' hand to his lips. "I... I can barely believe my luck", he managed. 

"It is more than mere luck, Estel. I dare say it's our destiny."

"Destiny?..."

"Yes. I saw you in a dream... long ago, when I was barely more than an elfling. I did not know what the dream meant, and I soon forgot about it... until it came back. It came back regularly, every few years or so. I had it right before I left on that patrol where we first met... and then I had it again right after, and several more times over the past few years. Finally I realized the dream was telling me to seek you out... so I came here." 

"What happens in the dream?...", Aragorn whispered, clutching Legolas' hand tightly in his own.

"I ride into a great city of white stone... through many winding alleys and gates, until I reach a wide courtyard in front of a kingly palace. I know I am welcome there - the guards part before me, giving me a friendly salute. There is a dwarf with me also, which seems most puzzling - he appears to be someone I know and like quite well, though how that may have come about is beyond my conjecture."

"A dwarf?..." Aragorn's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline.

"Yes. It is a strange dream... it wouldn't have pleased my father. Which is why I never told him about it." 

"This does not surprise me, if your father is anything like the stories I've heard about him", Aragorn chuckled, and Legolas nodded sagely. "But what happens next?" 

"There is a man in the courtyard... A tall, noble man in kingly attire, much older than you are now, stern and battle-weary - but he has your eyes, your face, your smile... and he looks at me in exactly the same way you are looking at me now. It is clear to me that he is the lord of this city - people move aside with courtly bows as he walks towards me. He calls my name in a joyous voice... then I dismount and step into his arms. And it feels like coming home." 

"The city must be Minas Tirith...", said Aragorn in a hushed, solemn voice. 

"So it must be. And you shall be her king." 

"Many long years from now, if ever... But if your dream is true, then you shall be with me throughout all those years", he mused. 

"Yes. And whatever trials and tribulations you have to face on your way, I shall gladly stand beside you, guarding your back in combat and sharing joy and comfort in times of peace." 

"I do not know what makes me deserve such a profound gift. You are the greatest blessing from the Valar", said Aragorn, overwhelmed. 

"Time will tell whether you deserve it", answered Legolas with a teasing smile. "You may start showing your appreciation now by giving me a sound goodnight kiss." 

And he snuggled closer, tilting Aragorn's face towards his own. 

 

The End


End file.
